


The CTG Drabbles

by Emony



Series: Colby Turner Granger [6]
Category: Numb3rs, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting from there to here. Or from here to there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CTG Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 15 August 2007

He pretended he hadn't noticed his little brother getting out of the car a stop too early. He pretended that he hadn't noticed that he didn't come home for a week after that.

_"I've not seen your brother for a week, Don", his father said._

"What?"

"Last time I saw him he was on his way out the door, talking a mile a minute on his cell to you about some case."

"But that cased ended two days ago."

"And yet," he looked around the room, "no sign of your brother."

He pretended he didn't know what was going on.

 

***

She ignored the little voice that told her that no one, not even Don, wanted her on the team. She ignored it telling her she was only a replacement, even on the day Colby (how was she supposed to treat him like a good guy?) came back to work.

She'd walked into the bullpen to discover that the desk she'd been given was no longer hers, it looked like it had never been hers in the first place. She ignored the feeling of hurt that flared up when all Don did was nod in the direction of her old desk.

 

***

The first case after Colby came back to work was the hardest. She kept forgetting that it wasn't like old times. She would forget that he'd been cleared, that he really wasn't a traitor.

She'd stood by as he'd rescued the little girl from the kidnappers – biting her lip to stop from shouting out to the girl to run away from the bad man.

For all her behavioural knowledge she couldn't get a grip on how she was supposed to react.

All she wanted to do was to curl up with Larry, talk about the stars, and forget it all.

 

***

"Don, my good agent!"

"You waiting for Charlie?"

"I was just talking with the Professor about his lecture."

"Yes," Larry added, "Jack brought up a very good point about-"

Don held up his hand to stop him, God knew what would happen to his brain if it had to deal with Larry and Sparrow in the same moment. He turned to Sparrow,

"You saw his lecture?"

"Well, it is required."

"Required?"

"Yes, I must take Professor Fleinhardt's class as part of my freshman year."

"Freshman year?"

"I'm renewing my education, it's been a while since I took in the sciences."

 

***

If Margaret had been there she would have smacked him and told him to get his head out of his backside. She would remind him that they'd always known that Charlie was different, why should they think that he'd be any different in lo-, in friendships.

He supposed he'd gotten his hopes up over the whole Amita business. He supposed that maybe one day he'd manage to be comfortable with Charlie's choice.

He frowned, he could imagine her telling him that it wasn't up to him and he should stop procrastinating and go talk to his son.

Margaret wasn't there.

 

***

Don leant against the counter in Colby's kitchen, watching as Sparrow cut up some vegetables. He hid a smile at the image of the man doing something so mundane as preparing food. He'd already offered his help and been told he was a guest, just this once, and he could help next time.

He jumped as he watched the knife slice through Sparrow's finger. He frowned as he saw Sparrow's non-reaction. The man frowned then took a sip from an engraved flask. Don watched in astonishment as the cut closed up and faded.

"Don't let them know you saw that."

 

***

It wasn't the same. He remembered how things had been. How Colby had been the almost bumbling good guy. He remembered how they used to be, how the team used to be. All the remembering in the world wasn't going to bring it back.

He looked up as the elevator doors opened and grinned. This case would be… fun. He remembered how Charlie had been that first case with the guy. How hard he'd tried to prove he was good enough. He remembered how both Charlie and Colby had acted like little fan boys the next time.

He remembered Jack.


End file.
